


There's No Place Like Home

by Itssilverbrich



Series: Pokemon Canon Is My Playground Now Baby [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Child Neglect, Did i give the pokemon characteristics?, F/M, Gen, Gloria has no qualms with who you are or your reputation, Gloria shows up like barely, I AM MADE OF SALT AND LOVE, Leon is a himbo, Me: I'll write something canon complient, Me: Just let me shove all my headcanons in here real quick, Post-Canon, RIVAL CHILDHOOD FRIENDS BABY, Sonia has more respect for the legendary pokemon than anyone else combined, Sonia is a morosexual, Sort Of, did i make pokemon similes and metaphors, i do in fact think postwickshipping is great but they are like 13 man, she'll fight everyone no hesitation, theyre babies, what do they know about romance, yes and yes good night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Sonia finds a sleeping Hop in the lab and learns some things about her ex-rival's little brother and her lab assistant.She also learns Zamazenta is afraid of Yamper.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Hop & Sonia (Pokemon), Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Zamazenta (Pokemon), Sonia & Yamper (Pokemon)
Series: Pokemon Canon Is My Playground Now Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. There's No Place

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Hop Zamazenta because he is a strategic boy. He named her Joan, ya know, after the knight that fought against the french and was then burnt at the stock. How does she exist in Pokemon land? I don't know, I just thought the name was rad.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoy this! Thank you!

Sonia stared at the sleeping boy leaning his head on the table.  
Hop had stayed all day at the lab, studying Joan, Hop’s nickname for the legendary pokemon Zamazenta, and the ability to change types due to the Rusted Shield.   
Sonia had told him to close up when he left, expecting him to leave in maybe an hour or two.   
She had come back at midnight in a desperate scramble because Leon had called her telling her Hop hadn’t answered his Zoom request.   
Normally Hop sent the request and he was _very_ diligent about things like that.   
Sonia had panicked when she found the door unlocked and Yamper had been released in case someone had decided they wanted to try to take out the vulnerable and yet powerful trainer.   
Leon had shushed her with a laugh and she almost kicked his stupid, ugly goatee face in.   
  


“He never went home?” Sonia asked in a whisper, Joan lying on her side and submitting to the far more bossy Yamper. Leon shook his head, running his fingers through Hop’s hair.   
“I guess not.” Leon whispered back, solemn and low.   
“Why didn’t his parents- ?” Sonia stopped mid sentence, caught off guard by the dark and bitter look flashing on Leon’s face.   
“.... I’m guessing you haven’t been to my house lately then.” Leon muttered, closing his eyes. Sonia shook her head. “Mom and Dad….. they haven’t done anything to him but it’s like…… the only sign Hop even exists as a member of my family in that house is his own room.”   
“What?!” Sonia shouted. Joan lifted her mighty head, momentarily defying Yamper’s will to give Sonia a chidding glare. “Sorry. They don’t even notice he’s gone?”   
“I don’t actually think he sleeps in his house most nights. After Gloria’s mom…. Well, it’s not my story to tell, but the long and short of it was that after I left, Gloria’s mom moved into _Hop_ ’s room. Mine was left untouched and he and Gloria stayed the night over at her house. Mom’s Bolthound usually watched them so I figured it was fine.”   
“How did you figure all of this out? You were gone, being a champion and all, right?” Sonia questioned, crossing her arms.   
“I asked around. Those two were tighter than Cherubi and its extra little face, ya know? Everyone sort of worries or is used to it.” Lean crossed his arms, shaking his head. “Sonia…. Can I…. can I ask something of you?”   
He looked at her with those _stupid,_ beautiful, golden eyes and that expression like a kicked rockruff and in that moment, she would have done _anything_ for him.   
“Sure, idiot,” she huffed, covering up her blush by turning her head and looking away. Dang it, emotions, now was not the time! “What is it?”   
“Can…. Can Hop stay with you? I’d ask Gloria’s mum but while she is better now, I trust you far more.” Leon’s eyes shifted to the floor but his hold over her didn’t lesson. Honestly, Sonia would have done it even if Leon hadn’t used the Rockruff Eyes, as her Gran had dubbed them, on her.   
“Do you even have to ask? I respect that lady a lot but considering Gloria, I don’t think she’s in the best place to watch Hop, even at night.” Sonia huffed, waving offhandedly. “What about, uh, Joan though?”   
Leon thought for a minute and shrugged.   
“That old girl is actually subdued, I don’t think you have to worry about her much.'' The ex-champion shrugged, ignoring Sonia’s dumbfounded expression at the fact he had called THE Zamazenta, the legendary pokemon that had ended TWICE the biggest catastrophe Galar had ever seen, _‘That old girl’_ , like she was some generic older Bolthound.   
How was Sonia ever attracted to this idiot again?   
Joan let out a half hearted boff in protest and Leon laughed, his eyes squeezing up as he smiled.   
_Ah_ , Sonia thought, face turning the color of Joan’s fur, _that’s right_ .   
“Well! We better get moving, it’s late. I’m guessing I’m carrying Hop back to me and my Gran’s place?” Sonia questioned, ignoring her thoughts.   
“Yeah, I gotta call off the search with Gloria. She was almost crying the last I saw her, heh.” Leon chuckled a little, pulling out his rotom phone and sending a quick text to a contact reading ‘Glory Days’.   
“Well,” Sonia sighed, lifting up the still somehow Hop off the bench and into her arms. She whistled, Yamper finally leaving Joan alone. The larger pokemon rose to her feet and lumbered with clear exhaustion after the professor, her slumbering assistant, and her little yellow canine. “We better be going then.”   
“I’ll have Mum call you about Hop in the morning.”   
  
Hop’s mother never called.


	2. Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop wakes up in a bed he doesn't know and figures his best friend would know what's up, considering he usually sleeps on her couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POKEMON HAS CONSUMED MY MUSE. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment and/or kudos.

Hop woke in a bed he knew definitely wasn’t his.    
He had awoken in the night many times to find he had been moved from one location to another.    
Normally though, it was his own bed or one of the couches in Glow’s house or, when he was way younger, Glow’s own bed.   
This was none of those beds. The blanket was a quilt, blue and made of square patches with hearts resting in between the squares. It was not any blanket he had seen before and the only reason he didn’t freak out was Joan sleeping next to the bed, completely at peace.    
He frowned and looked around for his phone, finding it next to him on a small table, his shoes tucked underneath it.    
Hop grabbed it, blinking as the phone’s bright screen nearly blinded him. He went to the call function and clicked on the contact that read, ‘Battle Rival <3’, watching as it rang.    
Gloria answered immediately and he smiled, seeing her tired face with an still eager but wearing out team behind her.    
“Hey, Glow, sorry to bug you,” Hop greeted, giving a little wave. “You busy right now?”   
“Nah, Ah was jast battling late tanight,” Gloria reassured. “Is samethang the matter? Sonia said Professor Magnolia wauld probably stall be awake.”    
Professor Magnolia? Well, that answered that question, sort of.   
“I was just going to ask if you knew where I was because I didn’t,” Hop admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I can guess now. Sonia’s place, right, mate?”   
“Heh, yah!” Gloria nodded. “Her and ya brother, Leon, they found ya in her lab, fast asleap. Figurad you’d be batter off staying at her place,” She shoved a blue snout away from her, presumably Zacian, Stabby, trying to see Joan. “Maybe evan lang term, ya know, Hopscotch?” 

Hop’s heart stuttered in his chest and he hated the dread that dropped into his stomach.   
“What…. What do you mean, better off?” Hop questioned, his insecurities dropping in with a LOT of useless answers.    
_ Too annoying, too weak, not memorable, not worth the effort, not worth the time- _   
“Oh!” Gloria’s face drained of color, guilt appearing as she realized what those words had sounded like. “Th-that’s nat what Ah mean, mate, Ah just, ya know me mum isn’t en the bast place emotionally, ever, and ya parents are, waill, ya know, so Sonia and her Gran are bast suated to halp ya out and all. Ah’m nat gonna throw ya to the wolves or anything, Hop Scotch.”    
“I know,” Hop said, as if trying to convince himself. Glow wasn’t like that. She would never ditch someone just because she didn’t like them, she regularly talked to and battled Bede after all! “Thanks for looking out for me, Glow.”   
At the comforting nickname and reassurance of both his trust of her and his self esteem, her face softened in the way Hop prided himself of being one of two humans capable of doing so.    
The other was Gloria’s mother.    
“You really think my parents won’t mind me moving out? At the ripe old age of 13?” Hop laughed, Joan flicking an eye open before chuffing and rolling over. Hop’s hand went down, giving one of the legendary heroes of Galar bellyrubs.    
“Wah talking about tha same parents? Yah, I do,” Gloria’s face darkened into the look he called Scary Face in his head. “All thay care about is their precious, darlang champion- “   
Gloria stopped, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. There was no secret that she had initially resented the overshadowing and yet absent figure Leon had left. She was past it now but hatred does not die so easily.    
“Glow?” he questioned after a minute.    
“Ah’m fane, sorry,” Gloria said after yet another minute of awkward silence. “Hop, Ah know ya love ‘em and all but thay don’t love ya in tha way ya need. Sonia looks out for ya more than them.”   
Hop’s heart ached, just like it did everytime he was reminded of that. They weren’t bad parents but they weren’t necessarily good.    
“I know.” he said softly, trying not to let the tears come out. Arceus dang it, it was too late for this!    
Gloria frowned, looking away as she chewed her lip.    
“......How about wah go camping for a bit? Wah ain’t done that en awhile! Wah can grab yah stuff and run off for a day or two!” she suggested suddenly, clearly trying to cheer up Hop. “Joan and Stabby haven’t hung out in awhile!”   
Hop let out a wet chuckle.    
“I still can’t believe you nicknamed a legendary pokemon…. Stabby.” Hop snickered.   
“Hay, Joan of Arc barned at tha stake, yahs isn't much better.” Gloria protested.    
“Excuse me, at least Joan was an actual knight!”    
“Yah? Wail, Stabby has a knafe en his mouth.”   
  
The door creaked open and Sonia stood in the entrance, Yamper standing protectively by her side.   
“Hop, I’m glad you’re awake now and all, but can you go back to sleep?” she grumbled, with an impressive moment of bed head.   
“Ah, yes, sorry, Sonia! Just lemme finish up this call,” Hop promised, waiting until the professor grunted a reply and lumbered off. “Well, better head to bed. You should too, Glow, sleep’s important, especially for buttkicking champions!”   
“Ah’m nat tired!” the clearly exhausted trainer protested. “Ah got another touranmount en a week and Ah need ta be ready.”   
“Glow, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?” Hop begged, tossing into what Sonia had called Rockruff Eyes in for good measure. Gloria’s face turned a vivid red and she turned her head away,    
“....Fane, Hopscotch,” Gloria grumbled. “But only because ya asked so politely.”   
“Well, goodnight!” Hop said.   
“....Sleep tight.”   
“And don’t let the beddybite bite!” they said in unison, quoting the bedtime ritual they had had for years. Hop hit the hang up button.    
He sat there in bed for a minute longer, smiling at Gloria’s contact.   
He yawned, placing the phone back and rolling back over into a comfortable position.    
  


Gloria invited him to that tournament that following week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloria's weird typos are actually me trying to write a scottish accent. I tried, ladies and gentlemen.   
> Hop added the heart not because he's got a crush on her, it's because they're best friends and he cares a lot about her and wants to make her proud and smile and he's so happy that they're rivals and battle each other a lot-  
> The Rockruff Eyes are genetic and Gloria is but an easily swayed fool.  
> Also the thing about Joan of Arc is true.   
> Gloria totally wanted to physically fight Leon until they met.   
> Sonia has a lot of hair, thus *motions to what appears to be a rat's nest but is actually Sonia's hair when she first wakes up*
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a kudos and/or comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hop's contact is Hopscotch and Sonia is Professor Nerd.  
> Gloria's mum got depressed for reasons around the same time Leon left and that's how Hop and Gloria met.  
> AM I BITTER ABOUT HOW NO ONE CARES ABOUT HOP? YES, THANKS FOR ASKING.  
> Hop, if you're out there...... *blows a kiss to the science part of the library*  
> Gloria nicknamed Zacian Stabby if you're wondering.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos.


End file.
